


Dreaming (of you)

by spacedreams



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedreams/pseuds/spacedreams
Summary: Shadow tries to get some rest, but his dreams are interrupted by a certain someone.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	Dreaming (of you)

**Author's Note:**

> it’s almost 4am and I couldn’t sleep so I wrote this instead lol
> 
> I listened to this song while writing (great album btw): 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/3bSml9H11c2FHl8mRRKKxV?si=X0rZDr2dSte-pOBVX0ufWA

Shadow’s dreaming of a lush garden. There’s a huge fountain in the middle of it, three-tiered and gracefully spewing out clear water, and surrounding the fountain are flowers of every kind. Roses, daffodils, peonies, sunflowers—Shadow sees them all. Maria would love them, Shadow thinks to himself absentmindedly as he sits on a bench.

There are a few stray cats in the garden as well, sunbathing and staying clear of the fountain’s range. The biohog watches the felines intently, hoping one will pitter-patter his way.

It’s a gentle dream, one Shadow enjoys having compared to the nightmares that creep up his spine almost every night. Tonight brings solace, and Shadow doesn’t really know what to attribute this newfound peace to, but he won’t question it. Perhaps it was Sonic; the hero _is_ a particularly comfortable bedmate. But they had slept together before and usually the biohog’s dreams weren’t so tranquil. 

“Here kitty, kitty!”

  
A voice interrupts Shadow’s musing, and instantly the agent’s vision turns red. He knows that voice, knows it too well, and while he is partial to Sonic, he’s still not happy about it. It’s hard not to be on edge with the agent’s reserved, grim nature, and the hero can be quite the handful even on the easiest of days.

“Cat, come back, please! Don’t leave me hanging!”

Blue quills swarm Shadow’s vision. Looking down, Shadow sees the hero is gloveless and wears no shoes. Shadow finds it hard to look away from Sonic’s hands, they are small and soft—nothing like he expected in the beginning. He looks down at his own gloveless hands and finds it odd that his hands are larger even though he was admittedly shorter than the hero. Perhaps it was an Ultimate Lifeform thing.

“Kitty,” Sonic huffs, his voice laced with tiredness, “don’t make me stress out in my own dream!”

“This is not your dream, I believe,” Shadow speaks up, baring his teeth slightly when a blood-curling scream from his partner makes his ears fold against his head.

Sonic is clutching at his chest, his face white. His breath comes in fast and Shadow crosses his arms while he waits for the hero to calm down. 

“Dude, what? This is so weird...you’re sleeping right next to me! I know this because I couldn’t fall asleep…” Sonic trails off, closing the distance between him and Shadow before continuing. “You snore, but it’s OK because you still look hot.”

Shadow sighs deeply before clasping a hand around Sonic’s bicep. “I don’t know how you got in my head, but while you’re here you need to just _relax_.”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Sonic puts his hands up in a placating manner, “shouldn’t _I_ be saying that, mister High-Strung? And besides, I am relaxed. I promise!”

“No yelling.”

“I promise,” Sonic whispers.

“Thank you.”

Sonic stifles a chuckle before leaning in and pressing his nose against Shadow’s. Shadow takes the initiative and kisses the hero on the lips, tugging him down to sit next to him on the wooden bench. 

“I like this dream, but hold on,” Sonic says, squeezing his eyes shut. Shadow is about to ask him what he’s doing before the bench underneath them disappears, and the two end up sitting in plush grass. Sonic’s eyes open and the blue hero pushes Shadow down, laying his head on his partner’s chest and running his hands through thick white fur. “I like laying on you too. This is great, I should dream-hop more often.”

Shadow’s ears perk up, his body feeling lazy as Sonic strokes his fur. “You’ve done this before?”

Sonic shrugs. “I don’t mean to. Jus’ happens, that’s all. I’ve only accidentally walked in on Knuckle’s dreams and it was just him sitting in front of the Master Emerald. It was so boring, babe.”

“In the time we’ve been together, you’ve never appeared like this in my dreams,” Shadow states, looking down curiously at Sonic. “I take it you are wholly unaware when you do this.”

“Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble,” Sonic says, sticking his nose in Shadow’s chest fur. “Ah, so warm.”

The ambient noise from the garden combined with Sonic’s weight lulls Shadow into a state of total relaxation. His partner’s scent assured him he’s safe, and in his dream he finds himself falling into a deep, blank sleep that restores his energy reserves. Sonic disappears, and the fountain and cats disappear as well. As Shadow sleeps, there is nothing around him but dark, forgettable space.

Unbeknownst to the ultimate lifeform, Sonic wakes up in a sweat. The blue hero shakes his head before smiling fondly at his partner sleeping soundly below him. Shadow’s face is pressed into the pillow, a steady stream of drool leaking onto the pillowcase. Sonic taps his fist against the palm of his hand and reaches to get his phone. Silently, he snaps a picture of the sleeping Shadow, sending the photo to Rouge with a kissy-face emoji. 

When Shadow wakes up, it’s light outside and a few scattered birds sing. His house is on the outskirts of civilization, so there’s not much noise besides nature. Sonic is sleeping deeply next to him, his arm around the biohog’s stomach and his lashes fanned out on his cheeks. Shadow feels his heart skip a beat and turns to his side toward Sonic.

The two hedgehogs haven’t been dating for long, but Shadow hopes Sonic shows up in his dreams again. If he feels like he’s on a cloud everyday, he wouldn’t have to buy so many stress balls.

_Maybe he really is good for my health,_ Shadow thinks, _as I am for his own._ Sonic’s chili-dog intake slowed down just a bit after Shadow pointed out the blue hedgehog’s daily sodium intake. _Always on the run, dreaming or not. So easy to love._

Sonic stirs a bit, his arm tightening around Shadow’s midriff. 

Shadow looks out the window and sees the rising sun. His eyes droop at the added pressure from Sonic, and he covers the hero’s hand with his own. The biohog gives into the urge to close his eyes. In a second, he’s fast asleep. His head presses against Sonic’s, their relaxed quills mingling. Under the blanket their legs intertwine, a cozy embrace.

When the two hedgehogs wake up later that day, they both agree it’s best to never sleep alone again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> comments are appreciated <3


End file.
